issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Schneider
Erik Schneider is an officer in the Waffen-SS and one of Major Rafael Wolfram's most trusted subordinates. He is most well-known for his rivalry with Nazario Battista and for suffering almost fatal wounds from an American captain Henry Patterson. History Erik Schneider was born on the October 8th, 1912 in Munich, Germany. Eldest son of former Hauptmann Dietrich V. Schneider and Evelyn Schneider, he would grow up into a prosperous and well-known Nazi family. Several years before, Dietrich was born into a lowly Bavarian family in the slums of Munich. Not wanting his own family to suffer a similar fate, he set off to romance the beautiful daughter of a wealthy industrialist. In hopes of inheriting a fortune from marriage, Dietrich would also inherit his soon to be father-in-law's nationalist views. Not according to plan, he too fell in love with the very woman he was trying to steal from. Their love would later blossom into marriage in the summer of 1912. Two years later, the couple would bring their first born child into the world. A world brewing of conflict and violence. After the outbreak of The Great War, Dietrich enlisted in the German military in order to serve in the war. Much like in his own life, he was thrown to the bottom of the ranks before climbing his way into the top. He would later be promoted to Hauptmann in 1916 and would lead valiantly with dedication, honor, and passion in the waning years of the war. Humiliated by Germany's defeat, Dietrich would later retire from his military career. He discovered a new political party called the Free Committee for a German Workers' Peace that suited his own views. He opposed the Treaty of Versailles, the Wiemar Republic, and shared many of the same views such as anti-Semitic and anti-Marxist views. Soon he would also began to believe in the superiority of Germans and their role as the Aryan race. The master race. These views would later be passed down to his son. So, in the early winter of 1919, Dietrich would become a member of the Nazi Party during its infancy while also conceiving another son by the name of Gero. In Erik's childhood, he would become accustomed to his father's views as well as the rising Nazi Party. Often, he would gather around the fireplace at their luxurious Munich home to listen to his father's tales with Gero in his arms and his mother by his side. Dietrich would tell tales of nationalism, his fighting days in the Great War, fulfilling his duty to Germany, and much more. These tales and opinions would soon shape Schneider's own until they became his own. No matter how proud he was of hearing of his father's rallies, his war stories were always the child's favorite. Even when they frightened or disgusted the young Aryan boy, he devoted his life to the military soon enough. In 1926 with the formation of the Hitler Youth, a now fourteen year old Schneider would become an early member. In the same month, Dietrich would become a Nazi Leader for their area and politician. Several months later, the third and last additional member to the family would be birthed. Evelyn Schneider II would take her first breathes and become Erik's baby sister. Over the years, Erik would become a devote member of the Nazi Party and have his sister follow in his footsteps. The two grew extremely close to one another, unlike the middle child Gero. He disagreed with everything the Nazi Party and his family stood for, which would lead to an unbearable hatred against both. Erik's mother was the only one who ever cared for Gero and protected him from harm's way. Something the older men in the house enjoyed to cause. During his years in the Hitler Youth, Schneider showed his potential to lead and fight. With the group still in its infancy, Schneider became a major member just like his own father. Because of this, Schneider began to attend Hitler Youth training academies and advanced high in the Hitler Youth ranks. In late 1930, Schneider left the youth organization due to his age, but didn't enlist in the military. With the Nazi Party still not in power, he began to dedicate the next years of his life to the party and solely the party. With Hitler in power in 1933 and recreating Germany as a Nazi Germany, Schneider wouldn't enlist until 1935 upon the rebuilding of the German army. He began to climb the ranks easily enough between 1935 and 1939. By 1939, he held the rank of Feldwebel and had become a possible Officer Candidate as well as candidate for the new Waffen SS divisions. In 1939, Schneider would take part in the Invasion of Poland. He performed with outstanding success and was finally chosen to become an officer. After graduating from officer training school he was assigned to the newly formed 2nd SS Panzer Division as a Second Lieutenant. In May of 1940, Schneider would partake in the Battle of France. The campaign was a spectacular success for both the Third Reich and Schneider who had proven himself an exceptional leader and soldier. The Untersturmfuhrer would find himself promoted near the end of Operation Barbarossa in 1942 when the division was sent to France to rest and refit. The now Obersturmfuhrer has served in multiple battles and campaigns in both the Eastern and Western fronts. {| style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em; border-top:1px solid #aaf;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | | style="text-align:right;" | Members of Issuing Orders PuNK • Daniel Brennan • Edward McMillan • Rafael Z. Wolfram • Rhys Bevan • Liam J. Brentwood • David Bevan• Nathan Knight • Erhard Strumfelder • Rhodri Williams• Peter T. Branigan •Tom Edwards • Nicholas Ealing • Erik Schneider • Edzard Crimm • Henry Patterson • Gero Ansgar • Stephen Colly • Lucas Jackson • Leon Wolfgang • Friedrich von Namur • Schalck Golodkowski • Gero A. Fritz • Shawn Riley • Dieedrik van de Vlakte • James F. Mason • Cort Hoch • Lukas Schultz • • Robert Green • Jack Knight • Jack Daniels • Hartwig Kriegheld • Daniel Bartelsmeire • Elijah Thomas Category:Characters of Issuing Orders